


Alors on danse ?

by flyingisabetterwordforfalling (FlyingFalling)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Character, Autistic Jehan, Best Friends, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Engagement, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mentions of Les Amis being parents, Multi, Queer Characters, Queer Themes, Teasing, Wedding Planning, genderqueer jehan, mentions of adoption, mentions of surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFalling/pseuds/flyingisabetterwordforfalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briskly Grantaire crossed the room, brushed a sweaty strand of his locks away from his forehead, then wiped his hand on his shirt. He turned the music a little louder, and then turned back to his dance student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alors on danse ?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [petit danceur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898628) by [flyingisabetterwordforfalling (FlyingFalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFalling/pseuds/flyingisabetterwordforfalling). 



> This is the follow-up story of 'petit danceur' (main pairing Enjolras/Grantaire), it is set a few years after that story. I hope you like it. :)

Briskly Grantaire crossed the room, brushed a sweaty strand of his locks away from his forehead, then wiped his hand on his shirt. He turned the music a little louder, and then turned back to his dance student.

With an encouraging smile, he stepped up to Jehan, and showed them another dance step, nodded as a sign that Jehan should imitate it. Still Jehan was a little too fast and Grantaire chuckled. He showed the gesture again, then looked at his friend, asking for permission, and reached gently for Jehans hips, straightened their posture. Almost shyly Jehan smiled back, as the hands remained on their hips and then showed them how to fall into step depending on the rhythm. Slowly Grantaire walked around the other, smiled again encouragingly.

"You can do it Jehan. I know you can.", his smile was a little ambiguous, encouraging and still asking, as it always had been when the two of them practised together. He stood next to Jehan, moving to the rhythm of the music, explained one had to feel the music inside, feel it and be willing to be carried away. Then Grantaire let his body fall forward, only to slowly get up again, spreading his arms while doing so. His eyes were closed as he wiggled his hips, his hands slowly moving up and down his torso.

Jehan blushed a little, but then tried to imitate the movements as well. Just to hear the amused sound once again, coming from their dancing instructor.

"You move too fast, this is about slow, lascivious movements. You want to radiate sexiness, right?"

Jehan played -seemingly embarrassed- with a strand of hair, but nodded.

"Well, may I?" Grantaire approached Jehan again very slowly giving his friend enough space and time to still say no if they wanted to, asking once again for permission to show what he meant, but after a brief questioning look he received it with a nod. Grantaire stepped again slightly closer. He brushed one long strand of hair from the others neck, gently massaged Jehan's back, as a sign to relax, then leaned back with the other hand lightly pressed against Jehan's shoulder, indicating to follow his movement.

His hips still kept their rhythm and Jehan also followed Grantaire's additional instructions. The dance student's hands found their way up and down their own body, yet not nearly as skilled as Grantaire's, but even better than before. Seconds later Jehan leaned back a little too far and leant suddenly against Grantaire's chest. Their teacher started laughing before he made sure that both of them were once again standing upright without falling over.

"Look at me. Okay?"

Jehan had barely the chance to go far enough away to the side before Grantaire gracefully fell backwards once more, but held out his arms, so as to do a handstand. He slowly spread his legs, doing the splits in the air, and Jehan carefully followed every move he did. 

"Showoff."

Jehan eventually told him as Grantaire did an aerial cartwheel shortly afterwards, it looked all to easy when he did it. Jehan joined in, cartwheeling across the room and finally stood next to Grantaire again.

Breathless, the two looked at each other and Jehan resumed their choreography. Now it was Grantaire's turn to roll his eyes. His student was far better than Jehan usually showed, was simply to shy to let other people see their true talent and he was actually glad, that Jehan trusted him enough to show him their actual talent. Finally, still grinning, he moved towards Jehan, and after another questioning look grabbed the other's hand.

Jehan burst out laughing when Grantaire put his hand over their chest, then he turned around but still continued holding Jehan's hand over their shoulder. Jehan pushed him away while still slightly giggling, however followed his movements and even put their hands on Grantaire's hips. Their bodies moved in sync now. Jehan clasped Grantaire's waist, stepping closer until their torso touched his back, and both stood in the same bent posture. Grantaire straightened up and bend backwards. Jehans hands moved further upward, slowly, as instructed. Now their hands were grasped firmly around Grantaire's waist, bringing them even closer.

Grantaire guessed what Jehan was up to, and jerked forward, but had not considered that Jehan would actually dare to jump on his back. The dancing teacher just in time grabbed the legs of his dance student before both of them could crash to the ground. "Carry me!" Jehan announced once more laughing and Grantaire snorted, not outraged but amused.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later the two sat giggling on the floor and Grantaire finally got up and put on another song, now playing this one on continuous loop. Jehan handed the water bottle to Grantaire when he returned, listening to the slower and calmer piece of music, even humming along a little.

"Do you torture all your students like that?"

"No, just the other dancers." Grantaire retorted and poked Jehan slightly in the shoulder when he sat down again.

"I'm not a dancer, Grantaire." Jehan protested and began braiding their dissolved hair. "I am a yoga teacher."

"But damn flexible ..." Grantaire hit back, raising an eyebrow and Jehan threw one of their hair ties at him, they had way too many anyway and usually wore them as bracelets.

"Oh shut it!"

Grantaire moved a little closer in Jehans direction and pressed a kiss on his friend's cheek.

"Love you too."

Jehan simply stuck out their tongue, which made Grantaire laugh once again. Here they were, two adults and behaved like little children. It had been a while since he had spent such a carefree evening with Jehan. Of course, his circle of friends still met, even after years pretty regularly. But always within the group, even trying to meet the others in smaller groups was often hardly feasible. For larger meetings they had to plan said meetings some weeks sometimes even months in advance, partly to find someone who took care of the children, because as much as all of them loved their and the other's children sometimes they just wanted to spend time with their friends and therefore without their children.

After his engagement Grantaire himself spent most of his spare time with filling out adoption papers with his partner, and also with planning their wedding. Jehan was in a similar situation with their partner, was planning a surprise for their anniversary and had already bought a ring for it. Combeferre and Courfeyrac had married a few years ago, almost immediately after their engagement just months after their graduation and with a smile on his lips Grantaire remembered how Enjolras had tearfully been standing on his doorstep to announce the engagement of his two best friends. At that time he did not mention that he already knew, because Courfeyrac had taken Marius and him to the jeweller to help him pick out -as he had said- the perfect ring. However, he had also been in tears, as Enjolras told him Combeferre had also bought a ring to ask for his then-boyfriend's hand in marriage. However, his own tears had been tears of laughter.

Musichetta, Joly and Bossuet were unmarried -simply because they could not decide who should marry whom, did not want one of them to feel left out. Still they had had an unofficial wedding, of course with all three of them, had celebrated with their closest friends and some family members. Their little twins had been the flower children. Azemla and Gavroche had been allowed to carry the rings, the two youths had been incredibly proud, beaming radiantly just like the twins.

Bahorel and Feuilly took care of foster children, solely Marius and Cosette generally seemed to be the only ones who were able to almost perfecly balance being parents and having time without them, solely with each other. Grantaire suspected Cosette's unbeatable organizational talent was the reason, or her father's eternal love for his grandchildren and him taking care of them every other week-end. Or Marius' talents as a stay-at-home father. Yet Grantaire knew how hard it had been for the two to even become parents, how much they had wanted to get children. He could not imagine what she had been thinking at the time, when Eponine suggested, almost a whisper during one of their group meetings she could be their surrogate mother, carry the child or even children Cosette was unable to bear herself.

Eventually Jehan brought Grantaire back to the presence, the dance hall, tearing him away from his thoughts and memories, despite the smile on their lips, the sparkling eyes Jehan seemed distressed. Grantaire tickled them, got up and carried them again around the room -they had their traditions, still kept them and Grantaire knew this, not acting their age and pretending to be care-free, could effectivly cheer his friend up, at least a bit. 

"My mother will not come to my wedding ... she still thinks Montparnasse is a bad influence on me and only after the prosperity of my family. After all she still does not believe he loves me for who I am."

Grantaire drew Jehan a little closer, until the head of the other leaned against his shoulder, which made Grantaire almost drip however he did not let Jehan down, held on to them. He also knew being emotional was easier for Jehan when they could not see the other person's face, and Grantaire always made sure Jehan was comfortable when talking about profound thoughts.

"Your family will be there. All of us will be there. Courf and 'Ferre will take a plain all the way from Spain,", Jehan punched him slightly in the shoulder and whispered to be the poet between the two of them, with a grin that Jehan could not see Grantaire continued speaking, "And Bahorel and Feuilly have already promised to make a trip all the way through France to be present at your big day. -But first of all your sweetheart has to say yes. "

Jehan bumped their head slightly against Grantaire's shoulder, still on their best friend's back, and tickled his neck. "Stop saying something like that, he will say yes."

"Oh yes, he will."

Grantaire looked up and Jehan almost fell to the ground, had in surprise elinquished their grip.

"If you keep dancing like that at our wedding, mon cœur, I will be the last one to stop you. But there will be children present, and it could be considered indecent."

Grantaire had to bite his lips to not burst out laughing. How long had he been standing there, watching them dance around the room -he honestly did not know, but he knew just as well as Jehan that Montparnasse was incredibly good at remaining unnoticed, if he wanted to remain unseen.

"I had roses in mind, a dance, this dance to be exact, and then you are just standing there!" Jehan had jumped off his friend's back, now stood in front of Montparnasse. Grantaire preferred to simply sit down on the floor, as a precaution he stayed in the background.

"So much for romance." Montparnasse replied dryly. He stepped closer, grabbed one of the hula hoops which had been scattered all around the room and put the ring around Jehan, pulling his partner closer to him. Then he went down on one knee and held up the plastic ring.

"Will you marry me, Jehan Prouvaire?"

Jehan covered their mouth with their hands, not in the slightest shocked or actually angry as an excited giggle escaped their lips.

"Yes, could I say anything else after such a beautiful and romantic gesture?"

Jehans voice was full of sarcasm, but they still seemed almost overwhelmed with joy.

"Do something, so I can finally call it a day!"

"Shut up, R", both of them spat back, grinning which the adressed could not see but hear due to the warm and happy tone of their voices. However Montparnasse stood up and kissed Jehan lightly, a mere peck on the lips, hugging them even longer. The newly engaged couple seemed to forget Grantaire was present and thus he coughed a few times.

"You should see a doctor.", commented Montparnasse, ignoring Grantaire and still burying his nose in his betrothed's hair.

Therefore sensing he was no longer welcome, Grantaire finally got up, turned off the music, before finally turning to leave.

"Congratulations by the way. -The keys are in the locker room of the trainers and teachers. Have a nice evening you two."

Jehan waved goodbye over Montparnasse's shoulder, and Grantaire left them alone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After he had changed and left the dance school he wrote a group message to his friends, informed them that Jehan and Montparnasse were now engaged, earlier than planned -he wrote because Jehan had given their permission to inform them once Montparnasse and them were engaged, because Jehan themself did not intend to make a big deal out of it. At the same time, Grantaire knew they needed their time together, without their entire group of friends bombarding them with questions and congratulations even though they meant well. 

Therefore after he had send his little text he received the most diverse messages and emojis in response, not even minutes after. Not one of their friends was actually surprised. Marius seemed to panic because he had not bought an engagement present yet, when his wife wrote almost at the same time she had wanted to bake something for the newly engaged couple anyway. Grantaire could not help it and smiled, still thought the two were even after years of being together and married dorks, but adorable dorks. They probably thought the same about him and his partner.

Grantaire wrote another message to Enjolras, informing him he was already on his way home.  
He was still smiling when he got into his car and drove off. After all these years his knees were still getting weak when Enjolras wrote at the end of almost every single one of his messages, that he loved him and was glad that he came back, home.


End file.
